


The after-party type party

by Whitedoor



Series: Sneaky and Jensen spend some time alone together [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cosplay, Costumes, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Snapchat, casual conversation, naked pics, pinning, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: A house party leads that leads to a whole bunch of separate little after parties, this is just one of them.
Relationships: Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi
Series: Sneaky and Jensen spend some time alone together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990081
Kudos: 4





	The after-party type party

**Author's Note:**

> The spiritual successor in the Sneaky and Jensen spend some alone time together series.
> 
> This could have come out sooner but I got some minor seasonal sickness (Stuffy nose, sore throat kinda things). Nothing serious, but annoying for sure.
> 
> Thinking of costumes for everyone was fun, wish I had it in me to write more on all of them.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!!!
> 
> :^O

The little circular doorknob twists and out walks a newly refreshed Zachary from the restroom, his drink in his left hand and a tiny backpack strapped tight on his back. He may be the best looking girl at this house party, and he isn’t even one to begin with! He takes a sip of his plastic cup mojito and walks back into the main living room of the house to get back to the party.

The one thing that all his cosplays have inadvertently helped is his ability to go to any Halloween or costume party without any worry whatsoever of what to go as, bar anything he goes is gender-bent to female. It just so happens that it suited Zach perfectly last week when he was got the big group text from Eugene that he’s throwing a huge party at some big rented out house for the night, Zach just so happened to want to go as a schoolgirl. He had other options, of course, but this is what he was feeling most. He has on black vans with white, calf high tube socks, the tiniest dark purple skirt he could buy without looking too much like a total slut in public, and a dark red tube tub of course up top to match well with the preppy cut shoulder length black hair and the all-white and brown bottom backpack he has. From knee up are his splendidly thick thighs, both out on full show with his tight little belly button. He shaved his legs and thighs a few days ago and has some slight makeup to complete the full look. If you looked at him from across the room, he looks like one of the cutest and thickest girls in the room.

Zach says hi as he passes some people, some he knows casually, some just through twitter, and a whole lot of randoms that he did not think Eugene would be friends with. He knows some people stop and take a second look after he passes them, he does have the fake tits on, but his ass is all natural and it’s probably what gets people to look back and remember that it’s Zach stepping out with the thickness, not who they thought it was.

He catches sight of some other pros as he casually strides by, Trevor wearing a doctors outfit, clipboard and everything. He’s mid conversation with a guy in a He-man outfit and a girl wearing a banana suit.

He nods his head and look down the hall to his right, catching sight of some smash players huddled around a tiny box tv, a tiny pile of cash between the four and a crowd of extremely interested fans watching them play. The only person he knows out of that group of players is Mang0 and he only knows it’s him from the back is because of the long hair and the American flag cape.

Zach smiles and keeps on walking, his mind still on just having a good time, he’s mainly here to just unwind and relax, not wanting to think about much at all but just talking to old friends and meeting people.

He turns a corner and almost spills his drink as he walks face first into a statuesque spiderman: “Shit-“

“Helloooooo!” A familiar cute voice speaks from behind the skintight spiderman suit leaning up in the doorframe.

“You almost got my outfit a little uh- ruined there…” He smiles, taking a sip.

The familiar voice crosses his arms, still leaning on the frame: “Hey you ran into me, just saying.” The voice giggles, Zach can he his lips form a smile pressed behind the suit’s face.

“What are you doing here?” 

Spiderman shrugs: “Same as you. Chilling, millin’, killin…” 

Zach smiles: “Your jokes never change, do they?”

His arms reach up to his head and pull the zipper down some: “Yeah, I’m kind of a natural comedian, I think…” Spiderman chuckles as he pulls his mask down, revealing the all enticing, deviously handsome Jensen: “You staying here much longer?” He asks, shaking his hair out a bit.

Zach looks around: “Nah, I don’t think so…. Might just say goodbye to some people first just cause and I’ll prolly leave.

Nicolaj narrows his gaze a bit: “You wouldn’t mind if I… tagged along, wouldn’t you?”

“hmmmmmmmm: He thinks, taking a long but finishing sip of his mojito: “Ahhhh- why?” He asks, putting his drink down and crossing his arms.

Nicolaj smirks, his eyes still focused on Zach’s blush and eyeliner laden face: “You know, chill out, maybe… I haven’t seen the new place yet!”

Zach tips his head in agreeance, thinking about his night plans: “Yeahhhhhh, sure I guess. I’ll go and say my goodbyes and I’ll text you when I’m ready, K?” 

Nicolaj stands up straight: “Good for me! Now excuse meeee for now….” He slips his mask back over his face and slinks back up the stairs behind him he must have come down from before.

Zach is smiling as he turns away and heads into the living room: “Mr. Jensen wanting to hang out? Didn’t expect that one…” He thinks to himself, giggling at his thoughts.

He notices how amazing some of these costumes are, he knows he has on a decent one, but some people here have some props and makeup work that must have taken hours to do. He compliments a passerby’s intricate Viking outfit and swears he hears Lemon’s voice. But before he could doubletake, the Viking was gone.

“This place is huge…” He think over, looking around at just how huge this place actually is.

He glances out the window to his left and sees Henrik sitting at a table with some cards in his hand. He’s wearing a well-fitting crème colored suit, something that barely is lighter than his skin tone. His face is a bit flushed red; he can’t tell if its from the game or from the few solo cups he can see by him on the table. He’s seated with a few other academy pros and a few of the valorant and Dota 2 pros too, all dressed up too in a variety of costumes and all accompanied by their girlfriends. They’re all smiling, laughing, just having a good time.

He shrugs, and walks on forward, finally seeing his end target in sight for the moment: William. He’s standing with a drink of his own, wearing a beige toga and the green leaf wreath on his head and seemingly nothing else as his soft skin is visible underneath the fabric. He’s enjoying his conversation with a few fellow cat girls and someone in a Mercy outfit: “Yooooooooo…” Zach interrupts the half circle of party-goers.

Will looks up, he’s already seen Zach before tonight, so he knows who this new cute girl is: “Sup?” He tips his head up in acknowledgement.

“I wont keep you long, just wanted to say great seeing you tonight, I’m leaving in a bit.” The cat girls all looked up in unison hearing such a deep voice coming from such a petite looking lady.

“Awwww, leaving so soon?”

Zach shrugs: “I gotta get this fucking makeup off man, I’m dying..” he folds his arms across his chest. He almost asks Will to tag along too but he’d rather spend some time with Jensen alone tonight.

Will sips his drink: “Sounds rough. Text me when you’re back home, K?” He asks nicely. He’d like to see Zach stay but he won’t force him.

Zach turns and starts walking away: “Yes sir William sir!” He give him a thumbs up.

“Jesus he scared me half to death when he talked, I was expecting a woman underneath all that makeup and ass…” One of the cat girls breathes out in stunned excitement.

Will smirks: “Yeah that’s just my totally legitimate boyfriend, professional twitch streamer Sneaky. Nice guy, hot girl sometimes too.” He resumes his conversation with his local crowd.

“Is that why you faked an extensively gay relationship with him for years?” The cat girl with a long curling pink tail quips.

Will gulps nervously and takes a sip of his drink to think of something to say: “Would you not?” 

The cat girl looks down: “Maybe, I feel like I’d be fucking him most of the time though…” 

Will almost does a spit take but catches himself: “I’m sure you fucking would be….” He’s cracking up.

Zach found a little purple and orange spider cupcake to munch on while he patrols the first floor for another friend to say goodbye to. He steps into the “office” room and sees Kevin posing for a picture with two females dressed as nurses. Kevin has on a rolled up green and brown plaid shirt, red suspenders, and tan pants to match his lumberjack outfit. He has the prop axe along with both his hands behind his head with the axe across his shoulders.

The girls thank him for the picture, he says his thanks and steps back to the little table that has his water: “Yo Kev!” Zach announces as he walks up.

Kevin with a mouthful of water turns around and is slightly confused, he could have sworn he heard Zach’s voice: “Kev?” The cute schoolgirl asks again, now front and center.

Kevin chokes his water down after realizing the schoolgirl is Zach: “Fuck me man…” He coughs, mouth now free: “I didn’t know it was you!” He still coughs, happy of course to see Zach.

Zach smiles: “Thanks. I know this is our first time meeting tonight but I’m leaving in a bit, just wanted to say goodbye to some people I know.” 

Kevin takes another swig of water and puts it back down on the table: “Lets take a picture then! You can hold the axe.” He eagerly suggests, presenting the fake but real looking axe to Zach.

He takes it: “It looks so real what the fuck…” He smiles as he looks over it, giving a few play swings.

“Yeah I know, cool right? All right look up…” Kevin says, wrapping his right arm around Zach and sticking his left arm up with his phone for a selfie. Zach smiles and swing the axe over his shoulder for the picture: “Good seeing you man, I’ll send you this.” Kevin beams with happiness.

Zach hands him back the axe: “No problem, you see where Eugene went? Wanted to thank the host, and all…” 

Kevin thinks: “He may be out back, not sure…”

“Hmm, alright. Good seeing you!” Zach waves as he walks out the room on his quest to find Eugene.

Upstairs has been a different kind of time for Nicolaj: “MotherFUCKER dude this is BULLSHIT…” The frail Dane yells.

A roar of laughter is heard as Jensen’s last star gets sapped from his character in Mario Party 3: “This game fucking SUCKS…” He grumbles, walking around the room a bit to blow some steam off. Everyone who was in this room all wanted to play Mario party when they saw Vincent brought it along, they shut the lights off and started playing, only person to leave was Nicolaj for a minute or so when he left to get new batteries for the tv remote.

“Chill out Peter Parker, Mary Jane doesn’t want a rager for a boyfriend!” Michael’s voice cuts the laughter filled room, happily taking Nicolaj’s last star.

Nicolaj grumbles a few more swear words to himself: “Fuck this gameeeeeeee man… it’s fucking RIGGED!!” He groans as he slumps back on the couch from the back, Michael to his right and Juan to his left.

Michael went to this party as a literal bunny, not in a high quality fur suit but rather one that just lets you have your face poking out the front with a bunny’s head on top and removable gloves. Juan went as a ghost and has a sheet with eyeholes cut out, he’s wearing all white underneath.

“Cmon, let’s finish this out…” Vincent tries to bring everyone back in, he’s sitting in the recliner near the front of the Tv. His cute little face looks exceptionally dapper tonight as he has on a nice looking taupe colored suit with matching shoes and everything, even a suave looking bowtie to top it all off too.

“I’m still in the lead by a good amount Vincent, I’m easily winning this game” Juan smiles, confident as ever underneath that bedsheet.

“You fucking wish, you’re about to get your shit stomped in in this next minigame, just wait.” He throws back. For such a normally calm and collected person, Vincent doesn’t usually say things like that, but Juan is one of best friends, he could care less.

Juan rolls his eyes: “Whatever man…” He smiles. He looks over and sees Nicolaj and Michael smiling and relaxed now: “At least we’re all calmed down now to play…” He looks back at the screen, ready to finish.

Nicolaj sighs and unlocks his phone, he doesn’t have any pockets so he left it here where he knew it wouldn’t get lost whenever he left the room: “Ah shit, I… I uh- gotta get going actually…” He notices the time and thinks Zach is ready to leave soon.

Michael takes his controller: “Lose and quit early, sounds just like you.” He jeers lightly.

“Whatever man, Good seeing everyone, I’ll kill all of you in Mario Party next time, don’t forget it!” He points at everyone as he backsteps his way out of the room.

“Sure, whatever you say man! Have a good night!” Juan hollers back, waving goodbye.

Nicolaj opens the door and steps out right into the body of another person blindly walking upstairs: “Woah fuck-“ He oompfs on impact.

“Shit my- Jensen?” The voice asks.

The lights are off out here too, only the rooms are lit up behind their closed doors: “Yeah, who are you, cant see.” 

The mystery figure leans back and flicks the lights on: ‘Me!” Greyson exclaims.

Jensen eyes his body down: He’s only wearing overalls and a tweed hat. He carrying a roll of paper towels and has quite the impressive bulge pressed against the tight light brown fabric: “I uh- catch you at the wrong time?” He giggles awkwardly.

Greyson tisks: “kinda yeah, was uhm ah- about to do something… I’ll tell you later, K?’ He rushes, already stepping away towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

As interested as he is, he’ll let the muscle man go: “Yeah… have fun, ok?” He waves, placing his hand on the light switch now.

“Oh I will, don’t worry about that…” He eagerly walks faster to the door and steps in and shuts it, then locks.

Nicolaj nods his head side to side and shuts the lights back off: “He couldn’t wait ‘till later…” he hums to himself, wondering exactly what Greyson is doing.

He walks down the other end of the hallway and walks to the back door where he walks out to see the backyard before it gets too dark outside. He takes a deep inhale and smells the fresh fall air; it’s tinged with the smell of the grill that was going an hour or so ago and the light smell of weed radiating from the house guests below.

He steps to the railing and looks down at the yard. His eyes scan for familiar faces in the few that are out. He easily spots Dennis posing for pictures near the pool with his muscles. He looks like he went as a bodybuilder with how toned everything looks on his frame, the pool girls are gawking over just how strong he looks. There’s no one in the pool but rather just multiple huddles of people around the few tables that surround the still body of water, slight sounds of conversations, laughter, and soft music all mix together for Nicolaj this far away, unable to tell what is what.

He pans his head to the yard and thinks over his plans with Zach tonight, he smiles knowing what he has in store for him now that Zach said yes but he just has to get the wheel of motion going. He was planning on going back with somebody, it’s a party, how’s he gonna leave with someone for a casual hookup?

His thoughts run amok thinking over about how he’s gonna ask Zach and what he’s gonna say back and- 

Before he gets another thought bubble filled, he sees Zach. He’s walking with what looks like Eugene because he thinks Eugene is the only person who wore a regal crown and flowing burgundy cape and gold staff with a black handle tonight. They’re walking and talking, heading towards the side gate. Zach gives Eugene a firm handshake which lead into a quick hug and Zach walks through the gate and heads out front.

Nicolaj knows now he has to meet him, and he knows he can get the jump on him too.

He scampers back inside and speeds downstairs, he heads straight for the kitchen and grabs two of the plastic flutes Eugene bought for the champagne in specific and fills two up. He unzips the mask, so he won’t have to later, also to get that fresh air feeling on his face. 

With pep in spiderman’s step, he walks to the front door and carefully creeps it open and slinks out into the low almost dusk painted sky.

He takes a few steps forward and sees his target: the innocent looking schoolgirl sitting on the wood fence facing the road. The closer Nicolaj gets, the quieter he steps and the more he gets to think about just how real Zach looks like as a girl. Like, the hair, the body shape, everything. What makes the sight even better has to be the cool fall weather and the soon to be night sky. The soft fall colors are the perfect backdrop for Nicolaj’s little one on one with his boyfriend.

Before he gets another suspect thought off, he gets a text and his phone still has volume on, his basic ass notification beeps and causes a little startled jump out of Zach: “Fuck…” Nicolaj whispers.

Zach looks back to see spiderman holding two champagne flutes: “My hero to save the day… with champagne…” he jokes.

“yeah yeah, might as well get a last little drink in before uber gets here, right?” Nicolaj grunts as he sits up on the fence and turns to face the road with Zach: “Here.”

“Thanks Peter Parker!” 

Nicolaj rolls his eyes as Zach smiles: “Toast, first.” He holds his flute out.

Zach clinks glasses: “For what?’ He asks, before taking a sip.

“Good night, good friends. Good after-party.” Nicolaj explains after his sip.

Zach chugs his flute in one fowl swoop: “After-party?” 

Nicolaj does the same, fuck sipping, I guess: “You think I just wanna see your apartment, Zach?” 

“I kinda thought you had something else in mind, it’s not like you to just want to “hang out” all of the sudden.” 

Nicolaj smirks: “You know me so well.”

“Thanks, I try.” Zach swipes some of his fake black hair out of his face.

Nicolaj adjusts himself slightly, still looking admirably up at Zach: “So what else do you think I had in mind then?” 

Zach puffs some air through his nose, his face scrunching up with a smile: “I think you wanna hook-up.”

Nicolaj smiles, his face was slightly blushed already from the alcohol and cool air combination but now it’s from Zach too: “You wanna know if you’re right?” He mewls.

“Am I?” 

Nicolaj tips his face to Zach’s ear: “Yes” he whispers.

Zach shudders as the horny spiderman pecks at his ear then moves to his cheek. His velvety smooth lips feel damn good in this cool open air: “S-stop… uber is pulling up… any minute….” He stammers through his sentence.

“Just one kiss…” He breathes into the side of his face.

Zach melts internally, he turns his face to the side and locks lips, if only for a second. His breath has to taste of fruity alcohol, because Nicolaj’s sure as hell does. If not for the fast approaching car, he would stay connected a little longer.

Zach pulls off as the car turns the corner and the headlights wash over their bodies: “It’s him. Pull your mas up Peter Parker, don’t want the uber to see you so horny…” Zach jokes as he jumps up and walks to the driver side.

Nicolaj zips his mask up and grabs his phone: “You Zach?” He hears the driver ask.

“Yep! Him too, if you don’t mind.” Zach nods his head to Spiderman.

“Sure, climb in.” The kind driver allows.

Both Zach and Nicolaj hop in the backseat, the driver takes off: “Should only be like 10, maybe 15 minutes. There wasn’t much traffic on the way in.” The driver chats.

“Ok thanks! We appreciate the lift!” Zach beams, his girly looking face not matching his deep voice in the slightest.

The driver adjusts his rear view mirror: “You must get this a lot but… you look damn near like a real girl, that’s a damn good outfit.” 

Zach smiles: “Thanks, my girlfriend and I put it together.”

The driver almost chokes on his water, maybe saying girlfriend caught him off guard: “-Sorry, went down the wrong hole… you both did a great job, I mean it.” The driver peppers in his last compliment.

Zach sits back and flips his phone out, same as Nicolaj: “I’ll tell her your thanks.”

Zach and Nicolaj idly scroll through their various social medias to pass the time.

A few minutes pass and Zach sees a text from Jensen pop up: “I still want that kiss.” 

Zach smirks: “What, that wasn’t enough?” 

“Hell no, you know I love taking my time with you.” 

Zach laughs quietly, he types back: “Well, we’ll have the whole house to ourselves, you’ll have allll night to get what you want out of me<3”

Zach swipes a glance at Nicolaj, he watches his fingers furiously type: “As soon as we get inside, I’m not letting you out of my grip.” 

Zach’s eyebrows raise, he’s down for a little dirty-texting: “Yeah? What if I don’t wanna be in your hands?” 

He swipes a glance up again, the Dane taps away: “I’ll pin you to the wall, the floor, couch, bed, whatever. You’re all mine.” 

Zach nods his head: “What will you do to me once you get me?” 

A few seconds pass, Zach can tell this is gonna be a good one: “First I’m getting my kiss. Then I’m gonna spank you for being such a bad girl. I want my handprint to still be visible the next day.”

“ooooohhhhh… I like a man that plays rough…” 

Zach watches the Dane type again, he does remarkably well for having his fingers underneath the skintight body suit: “After teaching you some manners, then maybe you can suck my dick.”

Zach’s eyes pop, he bites his lip as he types: “How rough will you be then?’ 

“If you can’t take every inch like I know you can, I’ll spank you even harder.”

Zach starts typing, he’s starting to feel some blood rush to his dick: “Aaaaannnddd you just want me to drop you off here?” The driver asks.

Zach didn’t even realize the car stopped, time must have flown by: “Uhhh…” He looks around, he sees the front door for his complex: “Yeah, here’s good. Thanks for the lift!” He says as they both clamber out of the car.

The car drives off and his gaze swaps to Nicolaj who waited for the car to leave for him to walk over. He may look like spiderman but no spiderman he’s seen walks around with a bulge so clearly visible: “Cmon spiderman, you can “save” me in my room..” He motions Jensen to come.

“Fuck off with the jokes, I’m-“ He starts to complain.

“Look, you’re hard and we’re in public, wait until my room.” He whispers into his ear when he gets close.

Nicolaj looks down and sees his dick imprinted quite clearly on the light blue material: “Oh shit-“ He sucks some air in: “Fine. But once we’re inside….” 

“Yeah yeah, kissing, spanking, what’s new..” Zach jokes as they walk inside.

They know better than to fool around with a random camera watching them, there’s not many guys who dress up as anime girls in this complex, it’d be easy to point out if they got caught.

Almost in record pace, they ride the elevator up to Zach’s floor and hastily walk to his door, Zach opens it up and Nicolaj slams it shut: “Now..” He growls: “Now you’re all mine.”

Nicolaj tries to pin Zach immediately to the wall but he grabs his hands: “Wait just a moment you little horndog…” He stops just at the right time: “Let me get these tits off first…” He laughs a bit as he turns around and fumbles with the zipper.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes, he’s fine with it: “Here…” He grumbles, helping Zach take off the tits.

Zach slides his tube top back on: “Oh yeah, sooooo much better..” He happily flexes his arms around, a weight literally lifted off his chest. They both at this point take their shoes off and exhale all the fun and excitement off from the night.

Nicolaj bends down and picks up the fake tit vest: “Jesus these are heavier than I thought!” He giggles, squeezing the boobs and eyeing down the vest entirely.

“Yeah well, don’t break em. They’re expensive as fuck…” He says as he takes them from him and the bra that was hanging off the vest too.

“I still think you look pretty good as a girl. You pull it off well.” Nicolaj compliments as he watches Zach walk into his kitchen and starts some water.

“Maybe you should try it, I’m sure you’d look hot as fuck in a tight little skirt and some stockings...” Zach teases back as he washes the makeup off his face.

“Nononononono…. I’ll leave being a girl allllll to you…” he backs off with an awkward giggle. He looks around a bit, noticing just how clean his apartment is: “Nice place you got here.”

Zach turns the water off and rubs his face dry with a towel: “Yeah? Well you’ll love my bedroom even more.” He says with a breath of fresh air, free of the makeup and tits.

Spiderman steps aside: “Lead on then.” He allows Zach to go first.

Zach smirks as he nods his head side to side, he can tell Nico has something on his mind, he’s terrible at hiding it when he does: “My bed is a king size too. It’s fucking huge.” 

Nicolaj unzips his mask part of the costume and lets his face feel air once again. He’s not even paying attention to whatever Zach is saying, he’s picking things right back up from before when he walks in behind him.

Zach opens his door and flicks his lights on: “Aannnddd here we-“

Nicolaj successfully grabs Zach’s hands and pins them to the wall behind him: “are.” He growls lowly.

He tips his face forward for a kiss, their lips locking and Zach melting right into his grasp. Nicolaj kicks the door shut with his foot and starts his fun for the night.

Zach moans along to the sudden rush of Nicolaj, he used to feel like this when they were on the same team and they had to keep their activities on the low but it’s his place, no one is here, it’s just them, and them alone. He wants so badly to feel Nicolaj but it’s just like him to be controlling. He hasn’t felt like this in so long, he’s unsure just how far gone he’ll be tonight.

The two mewl at each other lightly, each bucking and mushing their faces as close together as they can get. Nicolaj presses his forehead against Zach’s and holds his arms still on the wall: “You seem eager now…” He quips with a low growl.

Zach pecks a quick kiss: “We haven’t done “this” in so long…. Fuck, it’s getting me all horny just thinking about us…” He moans, their eyes unwavering as they both take each other in.

They go right back into their kiss, Nicolaj not bothering to waste their time with words.

Nicolaj removes his hands from Zach’s arms and they both instantly wrap around each other, tugging each other close. Their moans slip in and out from their sloppy make out, their lust for each other steadily increasing as they both go on. Nicolaj lightly grips and touches all of Zach’s exposed lower back, slowly sinking lower and lower until he reaches his waist.

“Fuck I missed this…” Zach whimpers with a short breath of escape.

Nicolaj slips both his hands below his skirt and gropes both his thick cheeks: “I’m going to ruin you tonight…” He whispers, tipping his forehead onto Zach’s own.

They break their kiss as Zach hitches his moans from just the Dane groping and kneading his plush and jiggly cheeks; It’s been far too long since he’s made him feel so hot and worked up like this. The love surging between these two is unparalleled to none, they’re both going to make a mess out of each other tonight.

Zach closes his eyes as he feels his lover’s slender fingers caress his tender skin, he’ll give Nicolaj anything he wants tonight. He moans as those same fingers slip under his black lace panties and start tugging his cheeks apart: “W-wait….” He mewls.

Nicolaj pulls back: “What?” He asks, his voice soft.

Zach removes his wig, letting his short light brown hair free: “I wanna…. I wanna give you a lap dance.” He coos softly.

Nicolaj bucks himself back a bit, his dick rushing with energy now: “Oh- ok…” He is more than willing to take him up on that offer.

Zach points to his bed for him to sit: “I wanna see if I can do this right…” He clears his throat, no longer lost in the deep lustful trance they just had with each other. If he’s gonna get the pleasure of being dicked down, the least he can do is give him the time of his life in the meantime.

Nicolaj sits down and spreads his legs, his bulge showing a great deal on his tight spidey suit: “Whenever you’re ready.” He smirks, patting his lap.

Zach exhales and looks at himself in the mirror, roughly 50% out of his cosplay, but 100% horny. He looks at Nicolaj and smiles, knowing it’s all for him.

He steps in front of him and turns around: “Be nice, it’s my first time…” He says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Nicolaj licks his lips at Zach’s juicy ass inches away from his lap, the purple skirt covering the best parts of the view: “Can I touch the merchandise?” He breathes in sharply, his hands itching to feel him up.

Zach spreads his legs around Nicolaj’s and lowers his body until he’s somewhat seated in his lap: “Just don’t start throwing ones at me, I’m not a total stripper here…” He jokes.

Zach exhales and starts rocking.

He grinds his hips down and rocks back and forth in a slow, rhythmical motion. He moans as he feels Nicolaj’s bulge press against his cheeks and panties, he didn’t think that would feel as good as it does right now: “Good for a start?” His voice quivering as he goes.

Nicolaj nods, he hasn’t touched him yet: “Fuck yeah babe, you’re doing amazing…” His face plastered with happiness, just watching Zach grind on his lap from the back.

Zach exhales relief: “He likes it…” His mind tapers his thoughts of distress and slowly gets into a nice groove for his lover. A smile slides its way on his face as he closes his eyes and thinks back to all the training videos he’s watched just for this moment.  
God, what a beautiful sight for Nicolaj. Zach’s beautifully plump ass grinding down on him, his hips absolutely hypnotizing, his bulge getting an amazing rub down, nothing could top this: “You sure you haven’t done this before?” He giggles, readying his hands to feel Zach up again.

Zach tips his head down: “Yep. My first lap dance goes to you. Not even to Will…” He breathes softly.

Nicolaj places both his hands at Zach’s slides, Zach doing all the moving for him, his warm body dancing beautifully between his bony hands: “Hope this doesn’t throw you off…” He mewls, his eyes unwavering from Zach’s ass.

Zach shudders: “Your fingers are a little cold …” His voice stammers slightly.

Nicolaj removes his right hand: “Allow me to warm you up then…” he growls lowly.

Harshly, his hand swings down to Zach’s plump right thigh, half exposed, half covered by the skirt, the loud spank echoing in the somewhat silent room: “Better?” 

Zach grinds a bit harder: “Again…” he whispers, the spank doing wonders to his timid body.

Nicolaj repeats the motion, he moans softly as he watches Zach’s thigh ripple with energy, his hand now leaving a slight red mark on his soft light skin: “Better now?”

With an extreme amount of grace and fluidity, Zach plants his butt down and swings his legs around Nicolaj and hugs his little rough horny boyfriend: “Much better…” He whispers, leaning his head down for a kiss.

Zach locks them in place, still grinding his hips down, Nicolaj’s hands still clamped tight around his thighs and ass. Their moans slip out along with Zach’s passionate whimpers whenever Nicolaj squeezes too tight or squeezes the right place Zach was hoping for.

Zach hitches his moans when he feels Nicolaj’s hands slip under his panties, his eyes flutter shut as the all too familiar feel of his slender fingers tugging and groping his cheeks creep across his body: “Too much for you?” The Dane pulls apart from their kiss, whispering with the absolute smuggest smirk he could have right now.

Zach opens his eyes and looks down, his tiny ice blue eyes are clouded with lust, surely his are the same: “W-what?” He mewls, unsure what he means.

“You stopped grinding… you wanna…. Move on?” The Dane asks, slipping his hands back out from under his panties.

Zach flips over, his legs hanging off the edge: “S-sure… what’s next though….” He didn’t even realized he stopped.

Nicolaj stands up, his spidey suit showing off his bulge better off than ever before: “My turn to treat you now” He wipes his mouth clean of the splattered saliva all around his tiny pink lips.

Zach spreads his legs a bit farther apart, his bulge is more freely poking up on his loose lace panties and pitching a tent with the soft skirt fabric: “What can Peter Parker do to his Mary Jane….” He teases, his eyes narrowing in on Nicolaj’s slender frame.

He kneels down and props his upper body in between Zach’s spread legs, he gently prods and rotates his index finger on the tip of his bulge through the two loose fabrics: “Maybe Peter Parker can suck your dick…” He licks his lips with a seductive smirk.

Zach props his upper body up on his elbows: “Save Mary Jane’s day Peter… be my superhero…” He mewls, waiting anxiously for Nicolaj to move.

Nicolaj tiptoes his fingers up each of Zach’s calves, going right past his tube socks and aiming for what’s between his thighs. He wastes no time and shoots his hands up Zach’s thick thighs and right up to his waistline, he trails kisses all up his right inner thigh as he goes. His fingers slip under his black panties and he pulls down, his neglected erection flopping forward, his pink tip already leaking some precum: “Excited now are you…” He laughs, barely able to get a good view because of the skirt.

He pulls the panties down and Zach kicks them off his feet, letting them drop in front of Nicolaj: “Allow me…” Zach cuts in.

He tugs his skirt up and sacrifices his view of Nicolaj for getting a good blowjob in: “All yours…” He coos.

Nicolaj’s mouth waters at the view: Zach’s cleanly shaven pelvis and thighs, his halfway erect cock staring him down with some slight precum beading out, and his tightly scrunched sack just below, with the finishing touch being his tight pink little hole, the treat for later tonight.

“You’re too good for me…” He giggles, not knowing where to start.

Nico doesn’t want to dally long, he wraps his right hand along his lover’s steadily growing length, his warm shaft feeling amazing in his hand, the all to familiar weight already is making his hand tremble as he slowly strokes: “Just like at the c9 house…” he giggles.

Zach chortles too: “What time? We had too many…” 

Nicolaj’s smile widens as he steadily strokes his cock to life: “God you’re right…. We were horny little rats back then…” 

Zach tips his head to the side in laughter: “Sshhhhhiidddddddd, we still are…” he giggles, tapering off at the end into a moan.

Zach closes his eye as he the wet pressure of Nico’s lips presses to his tip; his lips pucker and quiver slightly, only driving him crazier: “Oohhhh fuck that’s nice…” 

Nico smirks, his hand still wrapped around his thick shaft: “All for you baby… all for you…” He mumbles.

Nicolaj licks his lips, partially getting himself into a trance. The pleasantly sweet berry musk of Zach’s body wash wafts up his nostrils, his fingers rap gently against the side of his now erect shaft, the plump pink head stares him down as it throbs in his hand, his mind going crazy just of all the ideas he could do right now. He idly passes a few seconds by as he watches and listens to the soft raps his fingertips make on his shaft, the sound so beautiful yet so lewd at the same time.

He tips his face a little closer and peppers kisses all down his shaft and then all back up, Zach moaning softly in the background. His eyes flutter as the pleasurable lusty fragrance of his thick shaft wafts through his head; it’s just the right length to make his brain go a little woozy, and just the right girth to stretch his pretty little tight mouth out. Nico knows he’s fit him all in his throat before but could he do it again tonight is the real question he’s asking himself.

Nicolaj shakes his head, he’s been kissing his tender shaft for too long. He presses his lips back up to his leaky tip and puffs some hot air down his shaft and slips his tip in, Zach’s wanton moans are the only thing he needs to hear: “Fucking amazing as always…” He moans happily.

Nicolaj easily works his mouth up and down over half of his dick with ease. His lips spread out tight the farther he goes but that pleasurable burn is what he’s craving. His own cock twitches under the tight confines of the suit, it’s dying for some action. He gyrates his own his slightly as he goes, only slightly nudging his dick some in its confines against the bedspring of Zach’s bed.

“Fuck you’re amazing….” Zach moans.

Nicolaj pops off, a thin strand of saliva hangs for a second from his lips, he can see his ring of saliva on his shaft just a bit more than halfway down his shaft: “I got more in store too, it’ll only get better… just watch…” He giggles, wiping his mouth clean.  
“I can’t see you, idiot. Whatever you do is a surprise.” 

He should have known that, but now’s no time for technicalities: “Just remember to relax…” He mewls softly as he sucks on his middle and index finger on his left hand. He grips the bottom half of Zach’s painfully throbbing shaft and nicely slips his lips back on, easily taking his length back in. He creeps his fingers up to Zach’s hole: tight, pink, and off-guard, Zach’s gonna jolt for sure.

“FUh-Fuck...” He shudders slightly in place as the Dane’s wet digits press to his hole. His body shudders again in place as he gets used to the feel, the soft wet pressure feels so filthy and so fucking good too.

Nicolaj hums softly as he slips his head into a steady rhythm, bobbing and stroking all over his boyfriend’s filling cock. He nudges his fingers a bit more as he goes, the tight ring of muscle not budging just quite yet. His lover’s moans and whimpers for more send blood rushing straight to his cock.

He pulls back enough to just have his tip right at the crest of his lips, waiting for just a moment: “Teasing me already?” Zach pleads, not wanting to beg quite yet but still wanting immediate action.

As he slides his mouth back down Zach’s slick shaft, he presses his fingers just enough to slip inside and get that long praising moan he’s been waiting for: “Fuckkkkkkk Jensen….” Zach borderline cries from the lovely intrusion. He melts into his bed as the pleasure courses its way through his body, his nerves tingling as his two slender digits work their way inside him.

Without as so much as stopping, Nicolaj easily adds his plunging and scissoring of his two fingers into his routine. He’s fully focused on giving Zach the best experience he can possibly give. He gags softly whenever he goes down too far, or Zach hitches a slutty whimper whenever he pokes at his prostate. It takes a try or two but Nicolaj focuses and holds his gag reflex strong and touches the tip of his nose to Zach’s pelvis, taking his tip just barely into his throat.

Zach whimpers and mewls as Nicolaj carries on, his moans getting airier and higher pitched as time goes, his spirit is about to leave his body from how good this feels: ‘You…. You’re gonna make… make… make me cum…” Zach pants, lost in the feel of things.  
Nicolaj slowly pulls his mouth off his cock, he’s already enjoying how tight his lips feel being stretched around his shaft and stands up. He reaches down with his free hand and starts jerking Zach off, his sloppy strokes matched well by his rapidly plunging fingers. He bends his arm at a sharper angle so his fingers can be at a better position to jab inside and furiously picks his pace up while rapidly picking his pace up jerking him off too: “That what I want…” He smirks, watching his lover squirm under his control.

“Uuhmmmhmhmmmmmmmm….” Zach whimpers, his peak fast approaching. His fingers tighten up as they claw at the sheets, he can feel his toes curl as well underneath his socks too.

“Just let go. It’s all for me baby.” He coos gently, his hand slapping down wildly, splattering his spit still slicked all over his shaft.

Zach’s eyes flutter as he clings on to his last bit of eyesight, as they close he lets go, his cock spasms out in Nicolaj’s grip: “Cumming….” He whispers.

Nicolaj slides his fingers out and catches all of his seed, his other hand still milking every drop of semen he can force out: “Good…. Just let it all goooooo…” He mewls.

Zach’s body deflates as he fully finishes, his relief washing over him like a tidal wave: “Fuck you…” He giggles with his lewd and soft panting.

Nicolaj giggles, he wipes Zach’s semen all on his suit, he could care less: “You want me to just go home now orrrr….” 

Zach sits up: “Don’t you dare joke about leaving now.” He sternly objects.

Nicolaj throws his hands up: “OK… whatever you say….” He laughs, knowing he can still play Zach like a fiddle.

Zach collapses back on his bed: “There’s lube and condoms in my closet….. if you can please get them…” He mumbles under his breath.

Nicolaj scoffs: “Lazy. I jerk you off and THEN you make me get the lube? How rude…” He teases as he walks to his closet.

“It’s on your left, on the dresser top…” Zach murmurs out.

Nicolaj flicks the lights on and jolts back out of surprise: “What the fuck…” He whispers internally, looking at all of Zach’s clothes.

Zach keeps ALL of his cosplay stuff, past and future, all hanging up in his closet. He looks at all the dresses, anime outfits, and so much more with awe: “What the fuckkkkkk…” He still is in slight shock at how everything looks, he’s never seen anything like it.

He finds the lube and grabs a condom: “Your closet is crazy…” He laughs as he walks back to bed.

Zach sits up and catches the lube as Nicolaj tosses it: “Thank you. All mine.” He says with a proud smile.

“Wait, before you jump in bed, remove the suit.” Zach stops Nicolaj from going any further.

Nicolaj looks down his body, his bulge about to burst through the fabric, the semen already stained in the light red and blue spiderman designs: “Whatever you say…” He mumbles, tossing the goods and his phone he placed on the other dresser Zach has when he first entered on the bed too.

He reaches behind himself and tugs the zipper down, he turns around and pulls it all the way down to his waist, giving Zach a slight strip tease of his own: “Turn around, I don’t wanna see your bony ass!” Zach hollers.

Nicolaj smiles as he turns around, he has his arms slipped out and the suit drops to his waist: “You’re so nice to me…” He giggles as he pulls the suit off his scrawny legs.

He steps out of the suit, now only wearing a pair of tight light blue boxer briefs: “These too? You gonna insult me some more too, huh?” He asks, planting his feet firm on the ground.

“Yeah get naked, you’re gonna fuck me anyway, let me see you naked.” Zach sits back, eyeing the frail Dane down. Ever since he left C9, he’s been different. First his attitude changed, then his physique a little, but most importantly, Nicolaj’s casual standing pose is so much more pronounced and swaggered almost. He juts his waist out, he doesn’t slump forward into his shoulders, he’s insanely more attractive because of it, even if he’s still the same frail Danish man Zach met all those years ago.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes, he pats his hands firm on each of his sides: “Fuck, whatever I guess…” He groans out a sigh.

Zach watches with lustful intent only to quickly spot Nicolaj’s phone within arm’s reach of him on the bed. He snags it and misses the reveal but he gets an even better picture instead: The fully naked Dane holding his spiderman suit and his boxers clumped up in one arm, his dick hard but not erect, just hanging between his legs. Cleanly shaven from head down, visible creases in his pale skin and bumps from his pronounced bones, the man is a full delicacy.

“You look so good…” Zach giggles, looking over the picture.

Nicolaj tosses his clothes and jumps on the bed: “Lemme see…” 

Zach locks the phone: “You’ll see it later. You have to tend to me first.” He coos smugly.

Nicolaj tackles Zach playfully, trying to get his phone: “Fuck… you, lemme see!”

Their playfight ends when Zach stretches his arms up and slips the phone slightly under the sheets near the top but Nicolaj pins his arms to the bed a bit too late: “You little shit…” He grits lightly, looking down at his slutty little schoolgirl.

Zach, a little red in the face, has been ready to give it up for the past few minutes or so: “You gonna stare at me a little longer or are you gonna do something?” 

Nicolaj thinks, he has Zach right in his grip, his face is just below him, he has full control: “You said you’d suck my dick right? In the car?” He purrs, looking down at his slutty little boyfriend.

Zach looks up and sees the slight gap between Nicolaj’s ass and his chest, his cock just almost touching down on his pecs: “Sure, can I use my hands?”

Nicolaj tightens his grip: “No. I wanna fuck your face. I’ll be gentle…” he growls lowly, sitting down and moving forward slightly so his slight purple tip is just at the crest of his lips.

Zach closes his eyes and opens his mouth, Nicolaj slips inside, Zach closing down immediately: “Oh fuck… so warm…” He huffs softly.

He ruts his hips gently back and forth, enough to slide a few inches inside and see his tip bulge out on Zach’s cheek. He moans along as he gently goes, this feeling has been like no other. Nicolaj’s sack slaps softly against the bottom of his chin too, the soft plap feeling better every time for Zach the longer he goes on.

Zach opens his little blue eyes and starts swishing his tongue around, sliding all over his tip, lapping up at his sensitive skin. He opens his mouth as Nicolaj pulls back and closes as he tries to re-enter, his tip squishing against his nose: “Mhmhmhmmmmmm…. I don’t want you to get distracted with my mouth…” he coos, the hot weight of his cock still on his face.

Nicolaj repeats the movement, only this time his tip slides right by his nose and land right at his eyebrow: “But you feel sooo goooooddddd…” The Dane pouts.

“Nonono, I want you inside me.” Zach coos, knowing exactly what he wants here.

Nicolaj sighs in agreeance, he lets go of Zach’s arms and sits back off him and on the bed: “Roll on your side.” He commands, reaching for the condom.

Zach twists his legs and exposes his little pink entrance; the cool bedroom air sends a swift chill across his body: “Like this?” he purrs.

Nicolaj tears the condom open and looks up to the luscious sight of Zach’s splendidly plump thighs: “Y-yeah…” He stammers.

Zach’s thighs spill over each other, the only separation between his legs being his neatly tucked sack. His little pink hole is taunting him, his crème colored cheeks only add to them temptation. He still has on his socks and most of his other clothing on too, it’s like he just got out of school and right into his bed to be dicked down. He looks down and quickly furls the rubber down his shaft, wasting no time getting it snug and reaching for the lube before nudging himself closer to Zach: “You look….. really fucking good…” He gulps softly.

Zach smirks, he swipes his skirt up a bit, showing off more of his voluptuous thigh: “Thanks, but I really want that cock of yours buried inside me right about now…” He moans, moving his hand down to his cheeks.

Nicolaj uncaps the lube and watches Zach reach down and slip his middle finger inside his heat. He slathers the slick lotion all over his shaft and reaches forward and globs a little on Zach’s finger: “Work yourself a bit open for me…” He mewls, biting his lip watching Zach go.

Zach moans along as he fingers himself open, he slips another finger inside and really starts digging inside himself further and scissors himself open: “Mhmmmmm… have I been a bad, bad, bad…. Boy…..” He moans a bit hesitantly.

Nicolaj laughs a bit at the hesitation at the end: “Did you hesitate to call yourself a boy?” He jeers as he strokes himself to Zach’s show.

“Fuck you…” He moans.

Nicolaj grips his wrist and tugs him out of his heat and pins it to his thigh: “Noooo, I think I’ll just fuck you instead…” He mewls lowly.

Zach moans, his fingers struggle as they’re pressed on his body, he barely can grab on to his skirt: “Please?” He begs, his heart still pumping from his little session ending abruptly.

Nicolaj nudges his cock forward and prods his hole a few times: “Ask again.” 

Zach exhales and sinks a bit lower into his bed: “Please Jen- Nicolaj, fuck me on my bed. Ruin me. Ruin me pleaseeee…” He whimpers.

That’s all he had to say.

He prods his dick a few more times before lining up and pressing forward: “Like this? This what you want?” He grits, his tight ring of muscle breaking slightly from the pressure.

Zach claws at his bedspread with his other hand, the fire building in his gut is turning itself over with all this teasing: “yes yes, just like that. More please…” He whimpers, his voice breaking with high pitched moans.

Nicolaj snaps his hips forward and slides his tip in, Zach’s thighs rippling from the penetration: “Fuuuuhhckkkk…” Zach loses all the breath from his lungs.

Nicolaj grunts softly as he sinks his dick a bit father in, Zach’s airy whimpers music to his ears: “Amazing as fucking always…” He laughs, happily enjoying his boyfriend.

“C-can you let go of my hand?” Zach whimpers.

Nicolaj obliges, pulling his arm back. Just as Zach thought he was safe, he sends his arm forward into a harsh spank, ripping across his luscious right thigh: “You wanted spanks over some-ah, pinning?” His voice breaks a little.

“You gotta fuck me harder than this to really earn another spank”

Nicolaj bites his bottom lip, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He picks his pace up, Zach immediately taking notice: “Good fucking start…..” He moans off at the end.

Nicolaj keeps his mouth shut, he presses his thumb in on Zach’s cheek and pulls up, trying to get a better view. Almost all of his cock disappears in his lover’s tight heat. He throws his head back, taking in Zach’s sweet airy moans and just how wet his hole sounds being stretched and filled like it is.

He snaps his head back forward and gives Zach another spank, marking his pale plump thighs with striking red handprints: “Another.. spank?” He grunts, really getting the moment.

“Fuck yes, harder pleaseeee…”

He repeats his motion, Zach yelping on contact: “Your dick feels so fucking good babe…” His words are littered with his horny lust for his boyfriend.

Nicolaj raises an eyebrow: “Yeah? I know how to make it better…” He smiles devilishly.

Zach can’t even respond for Nicolaj pulls out and stands up: “Get up. You’ll love it.” He huffs, his heart beating out of his pale scrawny chest.

Zach mewls under his breath a complaint but Nicolaj doesn’t bother: “I just want your dick, don’t make this difficult.” He groans.

“It’s nothing….. just, touch your toes.” He smirks: “But take your top off first, I wanna see your body just the skirt and socks.” He adds in quickly.

Zach rolls his eyes and takes the tube top off, only his socks and skirt remain: “Am I a full on slut now?” He asks, tossing his top to the side.

Nicolaj leans in for a quick peck on the lips: “You always were. Now turn around and bend over.”

Embarrassed and slightly angry, but far more off horny than the rest, he bends over, caressing his claves as he grabs onto his legs: “You better make this worth it.” 

Nicolaj steps behind him and spreads his red-marked plump cheeks: “You know I’m always worth it…” He laughs off with a sly chuckle.

Looking down, his boyfriend’s lightly stretched hole surrounded by his soft skin and purple skirt made him look 10 times better: “And you’re always worth it too…” He mumbles under his breath.

He palms his cock and batters it around Zach’s cheeks, he lifts his skirt a bit farther up his body, wanting to see his full bare ass. He moans softly as he plays around with his jiggly cheeks; he carefully ruts his hip forward and pokes his skin with his hard tip. He lines his cock up again and sinks it inside with out too much pressure, he’s too good at taking his dick: “You good like this?” Nicolaj huffs, his hands still gripped tightly on his plump cheeks.

“Y-yeah… just gotta get used to it. I..I can feel you so much more like this…” His broken voice carries up to his ears.

Nicolaj narrows his eyes: “Good. Then let me help.”

Holding tight onto Zach’s hips, he plows away, making sure he doesn’t tip over: “Nico…Nicolajahhhhh…” Zach’s moans spill out brokenly.

The Dane locks his legs in place, bending his knees slightly so his balance doesn’t waver. He moans along to the fast skin slapping sound his hips makes as they meet Zach, the only thing louder are Zach’s moans: “Told you… it’s-ah, worth it..” He grunts.

“Fuck… me….” Zach cries, his insides on fire.

Nicolaj keeps his pace steady; he goes a bit faster when he bottoms out, Zach’s gasp for air was the signal that he jabbed right at his prostate: “You need a breather?” 

“Fuck… no….” Zach gasps for air: “I want to be ruined…”

Nicolaj smiles, he tips his head to the side and catches the sight of his phone a bit more revealed on the bed after their scuffle on the bed. He’s barely able to reach it without pulling out, he quickly opens up the camera and starts recording: “yeah? You want to be ruined?” He chuckles: “Say it again for the camera.”

Zach moans wildly as his prostate gets overloaded with sensation again: “I want your dick… I need it.” He moans: “Fuck me until I can’t stand, I want this to hurt…. Please Nicolaj…. I’m all yours…” He cries out.

Nicolaj pans the camera down, showing off Zach’s bare back only covered by the purple skirt near the bottom. His entire ass is out, his thick cheeks plap down on his bony frame every time he slams forward, his skin rippling with every thrust. Nicolaj spreads his cheeks apart just a bit more near his dick so the camera can see the beautiful sight of his cock disappearing inside his tight hole. His soft moans and grunts spill out of Nicolaj too, it’s almost all he says the entire recording.

He ends it and tosses the phone back on the bed: “You’re such a slut for the camera…” He jeers.

‘Ha- what else do you expect?” Zach moans back.

Nicolaj gives him not one, but two spanks, one with each hand on each cheek: “God, you fucking get me fucking going…” He rumbles: “I love you so fucking much Zach.” 

“I-ah.. I love you too…” He mewls back.

Nicolaj takes his hands off after keeping the same thing going for too long for his liking: “Think you can throw your ass back?” He asks, putting his hands on his head.

Zach moans at the sudden stoppage but doesn’t wanna say no: “Lazy fuck…” He moans back, slowly clapping his as back.

Nicolaj smiles as he sucks his already non-existent stomach in and looks down his bony frame, his entire cock disappearing inside Zach as his cheeks clap down loudly on his body: “Fuck yes you can…” He moans with a bright smile.

He watches with pure ecstasy as Zach time after time again, claps his thick ass down, enveloping his cock inside his tight squeezing warmth. He wants to spank him again, but he doesn’t wanna ruin the moment this time. His tiny frame already has some veins popping out on his stomach from being worked up this much, only with Zach does he get like this.

Zach keeps it up for a good few moments, only stopping slightly to catch a breath since he routinely forgets to breath when he’s fucking: “N-new pose time?” He shakily asks.

“Awww, getting tired already?” Nicolaj mocks, still not moving his hips but he goes back to feeling his thighs again.

“I wanna ride you before I cum… if you don’t mind.” Zach slides in before pulling off Nicolaj himself.

Nicolaj moans a complaint and strokes his cock a few times: “I guess I have to say yes!” He jeers with a “fuck-you” kind of smile.

He sits back down on the bed and Zach comes in right after, he gets on his knees and clambers over the frail Dane: “You know you love this.” He smirks.

Nicolaj nods: “You’re right. But take the skirt off.” He adds in: “I wanna fuck you in just your socks now.”

Zach slides the skirt down his body, his hard cock folding down but springing right back up when the fabric is gone: “Anything for you.” He kicks the skirt off his legs with a few sloppy kicks.

Nicolaj reaches forward and strokes his neglected cock, he can see the precum already beading up on his flushed pink tip: “You’re close, aren’t you?’ 

Zach sits up on his knees, melting from the soft touches his cock has been needing this entire night: “Y-yes but… but I can last…” He moans, looking down at his frail lover.

He nudges his ass back and grinds his hips down into Nicolaj’s lap, gently rocking along his hard length: “But can you last longer than me tho…” He giggles.

Nicolaj narrows his eyes, now bearing a sly grin: “You’re delusional if you think I’ll cum before you.”

Zach sits up and reaches back, Nicolaj getting the perfect view of Zach’s basically nude body hovering over him, his own dick inches away from his tender heat: “We’ll just see about that…” He giggles, stroking him a few times before squatting down.

He presses his tip to his hole and moans out, slowly getting lewder and drawn out the longer he goes; his hole easily slips around his flared tip, taking him back inside without issue: “You better not cum before me…” 

Zach drapes his arms forward and grips the Dane’s shoulders, head down he gracefully starts bouncing up and down his cock: “Shit- you know I won’t…” The Dane giggles, biting his lips at the tantalizing feel of Zach’s plushy cheeks clapping down on his lap.  
Zach has that perfect balance between fat and skinny, his body weight feels amazing slapping down on him, it makes the clapping sound all the more better knowing it’s all from his jiggly ass. He reaches up and clamps his hands on Zach’s back, keeping him somewhat steady as he goes: “Keep it fucking going babe…” He croaks, his voice slipping out as he gets lost in the moment.

Zach shoots his head up in shock and moans as Nicolaj rakes his nails down his back, the pain registering but his dick hitting his insides so harshly feels a million times better he can’t help but continue on: “Ah-ahss-asshole…”

Nicolaj grins, licking his lips, just wanting to torture Zach as he goes, knowing it’s exactly what he wants: “Don’t quit on me now babe, you… you almost… fuck…” He tries to tease but he can feel his orgasm coming.

Zach knows that voice: “Touch me… we’ll cum together…” He huffs sitting up, now bouncing all on his own on his haunches.

Nicolaj reaches forward and wraps his hand around Zach’s leaking cock, so much of his precum already splattered loosely on his stomach already, he can see the little blobs mixed in with his sweat: “Deal..” The Dane huffs back, slow stroking already.  
Zach closes his eyes, the feeling steadily washing over him, he just needs a bit more. 

Nicolaj bites his lip and thumbs over Zach’s tip, gently squishing his slit: “Zach… jesus…” He mewls under his breath.

That’s what he needed. He slowly sinks down Nicolaj’s length as his orgasm hits him like a wave of relief, finally able to cross the finish line. His voice is light an airy, singing soft sounds of praise and of Nicolaj, it’s all he can think about and see: Nicolaj.  
The Dane feels the same, he basically whites out as Zach starts squeezing even tighter around his entire length, every inch is inside his boyfriend’s tight gorilla-grip clenching heat, every passing second feeling better than the last, his cock spasms once or twice before filling the condom full: “Fuhhhhhhhcccc….” Nicolaj melts down into the bed.

Zach huffs and puffs his way through his orgasm, his heat tightly latched around Nicolaj’s thick shaft, he can feel his seed inside him but not really go anywhere, likewise his own dick sends rope after rope of his own cum all over Nicolaj’s stomach and chest, not a care in the world from either of them about a single thing other than each other.

A few more seconds pass by and Zach slowly creeps his eyes open, his legs somehow still not hurting being bent like they are at the knee, mainly because he still feels too fucking good to care about his bodily pain. He looks down at Nicolaj, his eyes still closed, his face plastered with happiness, his pale skin covered in goosebumps and semen as his eyes trail down his body, he finally gets the sight of his thin pale arm extended out, wrapped around his still hard but soon to be deflated cock in his hand, some cum landing on his arm right over his visible veins: “Fuck we needed that…” He exhales, his heart still beating a mile a minute.

Nicolaj smirks, his eyes still closed: “Yes we did….” He mumbles happily.

Zach closes his eyes and groans as he lifts himself off Nicolaj’s lap, wincing as he has to hop off every thick inch of his shaft buried inside him. He falls to the side, his hole quivering from the pressure and pounding It just took, finally Zach can recoup and relax: “Fuck…. Fuck- you always…. You always know how to make… make me feel amazing…” His head spinning from everything as he comes back down to earth.

Nicolaj sits up and opens his eyes, his upper body lewdly coated with cum, he looks at his arm and licks the few strands that landed on his forearm and fingers: “We’re a perfect match…” He giggles with a pop of his mouth as he sucks his fingers clean.  
Nicolaj then snaps the condom off and ties it in a knot, he groans as he stands up, he walks across the room and tosses it in the trashcan, he stretches his arms: “Fuck man….” He yawns: “That was intense..” He smiles as he walks to Zach’s dresser for some wipes. He wipes his chest down, he’ll shower later but he knows he’s gonna cuddle first.

“Grab my phone…” His boyfriend mumbles, his face partially buried in a pillow.

He looks around and finds it, he didn’t know he had it on him when they entered his bedroom, but he wasn’t paying any attention to that, only his ass really.

He clambers back onto the bed and tosses his phone to him: “You got some texts to send?” He laughs, reaching for his own phone as well.

Zach rolls over and grabs it: “No, but I think we both have some pics to view. You don’t think we were the only ones to hook up from that party, do you?”

Surprised, but also intrigued, he taps his phone to life and Zach was right! The snapchat notification is there, more than one too: “Shit, I guess not! Let’s look together then!” He coos happily, scrambling to cuddle up next to Zach: “You first, who you got?”

Zach carefully bend his legs up one by one to snap his tube socks off first, finally allowing his feet to breathe: “Lets seeeee…..” He hums, picking up his phone: “Oh! Guess who!”

“Will, first and final answer.” 

Zach snickers: “Yeah. Too easy.” He giggles cutely as he pulls up whatever Will sent him.

It’s Will most likely just as he got back to his house, his toga is still on, but he has the bottom of the robe lifted up and stuffed in his mouth for the dick pic. His dick hangs low between his thighs, cleanly shaven along with his stomach, his bathroom light showing off the slight rings that course down his shaft, his puffy pink tip the perfect ending point of his long shaft. His legs are lightly spread apart, his tight sack partially visible behind his shaft. He’s looking down, partially up at his phone, he still has on the small green wreath crown he had on at the party. He added the caption: “Finally free, wish you were here with me :(“

“I’m always jealous he’s a shower…” Nicolaj grumbles.

“Yeah but you remember all the times he got hard during scrims or whatever right? It was always soooo fucking visible in his pants.” Zach plays a little devil’s advocate.

Nicolaj shrugs: “I guess. I never heard a complaint out of him.”

“Alright, you see who you got, I got two more it looks like.” Zach asks, locking his phone.

Nicolaj unlocks his phone and checks, he giggles a bit himself: “Ok, guess who I got…”

Zach pauses for a second: “Mich….Michael?” 

“Yep!” He giggles harder.

Michael’s is extremely similar to Will’s. He’s on the hotel bed, the all too familiar white hotel sheets the dead giveaway. His suitcase somewhat in the background, his bunny suit crumpled up on the chair also partially in view as well. Michael’s on his back, legs spread far apart and arched up at his knees, his right hand at the bottom of his rock hard shaft, holding it straight for the picture. His scrawny thighs don’t seem to match the impressively thick cock he has between his legs, neither does his tiny stomach and visible bony frame either. His lighter pink tip is a bit more rounded and easily lines up with his shaft and doesn’t pop out at all really. He added the caption placed just above his knees: “Need you about right now…”

“You think he misses being near all of us?” Zach asks, nodding in appreciation of the picture.

“Nah, he’s happy. Plus whenever he comes back, he always has so much to say and do with everyone.” 

Zach creeps out a cheeky smile: “So you’re saying you’re gonna meet up before he leaves?”

Nicolaj blushes: “Fuck you.” He giggles: “But yeah…” 

They laugh a bit: “He’s a shower too right?” Zach asks as he unlocks his phone to look at his messages.

“Ehhhhhh…. Not as much as Will is but he’s like…. Halfway a shower. More than me, that’s for fucking sure…”

“Hmmmm ok ok…” Zach hums, looking back at his phone: “This should be good, from Kevin and more than just one too…”

“Oh, you got a third boyfriend now?” Nicolaj jabs.

“Fuck off, like you don’t get around either.” Zach nudges his elbow softly into the Dane.

They both laugh again; Zach opens up Kevin’s messages.

Its Kevin pointing his phone down at his body as he’s laying down on his bed, his dick out and rested neatly on Vincent’s wrist. Kevin still has his suspenders on but not much else for shirts or pants, the thin red straps are latched onto his muscular thighs and still properly strapped down on his skin. Vincent isn’t in the picture that much, only part of his body as he’s leant forward, his suit jacket off, only wearing his pants and his white button up with the sleeves rolled up some. Kevin is decently erect for the picture; he added the caption: “He didn’t believe me when I said I was probably as thick as his wrist”

“Jesus Christ he’s huge…” The Dane’s jaw drops.

“Vincent’s gonna be sore in the morning…” Zach whistles.

He slides to the next part:

Kevin took one last picture it looks like before his night truly got started. It’s a top-down fully nude Vincent with the exception of the suspender straps that once were on Kevin’s body now used as rope tying his hands behind his back and around his neck as well with a long leash draping down to the side. He’s face down, ass up on Kevin’s bed, his cheeks a little red tinted with a few well placed handprints somewhat visible in the poor low lighting. Vincent’s attire is lazily tossed on the bed as Kevin strung it off the small man’s body, the only thing Kevin did for added cheekiness is tie his neat little black bowtie on his inner thigh, a little cherry on top, just for himself.

“Why don’t you tie me down like that?” Zach pouts softly.

“Shiiiiiiddd, what can I use? Kev had suspenders, what do you have? Panties?’ 

Zach thinks for a second: “Yeah, fuck. You’re right. Next time though, I’ll get something.”

Nicolaj’s gonna have to remember to take him up on that: “Damn you must be Mr. Popular, I only got one more message… oh fuck…” he inhales sharply at the end.

Zach turns his head: “What could surprise you when you’re expecting nudes?” 

Nicolaj blushes hard looking at his phone: “It’s ah….ah-uhmm….” He can’t think of what to say: “It’s a video I didn’t think was- ahaha- recorded….”

Zach sits up some, trying to see his phone: “What is it? Something spicy?”

Nicolaj nods his head a bit side to side: “Kinda yeah. Remember when Pob was a coach at TL?”

“Yeah, like what, a few months or something?” 

“Yeah, about that. We kinda…. Tried to hook up and stuff but he left like real real soon after what happened in this vid and… he didn’t tell me he recorded it…” He awkwardly explains.

Zach reaches for his phone: “Is it that bad? Let me see.”

Nicolaj tosses Zach his phone and deflates in the bed: “You decide… that little motherfucker goooohhddddddddd damnnnnnnnnnnnnn….” He laughs a bit sounding defeated.

Zach taps play:

It’s somewhat dark in the Liquid training facility but Zach can tell they’re on a couch in the main room, there’s no computers around them and it’s kinda open around them. Nicolaj is face down in Eugene’ lap, the wet sounds of him sucking dick are easily picked up: “You’re a natural at this..” Eugene laughs. His sweats are at his knees, his bare thin thighs are spread out some on the milk white couch.

Nicolaj has the bottom half of his shaft wrapped in his hand, his face steadily bobbing up and down, his tip poking out a bit on his cheek as he presses down. Eugene trails the camera across Nicolaj’s body, he’s wearing his bright white Liquid jersey, the JENSEN name standing out in bold blue on the soft bright fabric. He gets to his lower back and his jersey is pulled up a bit and Eugene shows off his arm buried beneath his sweats, the top of his ass partially visible beneath the dark blue fabric. 

His arm tenses up and wiggles a bit over the next few seconds, his tendons showing off some moderate finger movement: “You take it all so damn well…” Eugene praises again.

Eugene watches his arm for another moment not too soon before Nicolaj’s other arm reaches back and pulls down his sweats just a bit more, his bare pale ass showing well in the low light of the room, it now more clear of how hard Eugene is burying his fingers inside the Dane’s heat.

He pans the camera back down his body, ending on his face buried in his lap, his tiny eyes closed in focus, a few tears pricked slightly at the corner. Eugene added the caption: “Wish we could do this again… always wanted to see where we would go…”  
“Holy shit, were you guys like….”

“We tried to be a fwb kinda thing but we knew we only could since we were on the same team. Once he left, it was over.” The Dane sighs, his face buried some in the pillow.

Zach watches some of it again: “I mean… it’s not the worst I’ve seen out of you.” He tries to cheer him up.

Nicolaj sits up: “It’s just that he didn’t say he was gonna record. I’m fine with it and all, it’s just that he should have at least told me.” He grabs his phone back: “Also we were all told to keep the couch clean and I am confident neither of us cleaned up afterwards…” He recalls awkwardly.

“Yeah, that’s kinda nasty.” Zach agrees. He looks at his messages for his last one, he opens it up: “Hey, this’ll cheer you up some, something good from Juan.” He tries to lighten his mood.

Zach hands his phone to Nicolaj:

Juan is still in his bathroom, but the steam covers the entire mirror except for the parts clearly wipes away by Juan. His short, tussled brown hair is wetted down, his entire toned body coated in water as he seemingly just got out of the shower. His eyes are closed, his mouth open fully with a cheek to cheek grin, his head tilted just a bit to the right. From neck down, he put his whole body on display: His well defined pecs, tiny brown nipples, and well-shaped abs are a delightful treat for first glance. The farther you eye him down, the better the view gets. His tiny tight stomach that flows flawlessly into his pelvis and his perfectly shaped V that aims right center to his what looks like his recently hard cock. Impressively hung, his length hangs out down low, his soft pink tip barely in view as it goes off the mirror a bit. His sack hangs low with the warm steamy temperature in the room, his thin but muscular legs spread out some with his stance shows it off even more. His left arm holds his phone while is other is perched on the wall to showcase just how in shape this man is.

“Goddamn he is attractive.” Nicolaj mumbles, still eyeing down the selfie.

“Yeah, wish we had better access to him…. Can never get enough of Mr. Juan…” Zach fake pouts.

He pulls his phone away and stretches his arms up in a sigh: “That means we have to send out something right?” He laughs as he stretches out.

Nicolaj taps his phone on his chin: “yeah, I guess we do. Fair is fair…” He mumbles as he goes through his phone.

“What, you can send out both things right?” Zach quips, knowing they only recorded two little bit of their night together.

“The picture of me and the video of you?” Sure, why not…” Nicolaj hums as he taps away at his phone.

“aaaaaannddd done. Sent and delivered to everyone we saw.” Nicolaj giggles, tossing his phone off to the side.

Zach turns and snuggles into his boyfriend: “You know, we both coulda went back with someone else, it’s not like we didn’t each have options.”

Nicolaj wraps one arm around Zach’s back and holds him tight: “Yeah but, you know we both would rather be with each other.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I chose you over Will. Remember that.”

Nicolaj rolls his eyes, he straightens some hair out near Zach’s ear: “Yeah, and I chose to fuck a guy cosplaying a schoolgirl over getting dicked down by a dude in a bunny suit. Remember that.”

“You really think Michael woulda kept the suit on?” Zach rolls over a bit and swoops his eyes up.

“What? 100%. He woulda been all over it. No doubt in my mind at all.” He giggles, just think about it.

Zach laughs, he looks over to the mangled spiderman suit on the floor: “You know I have clothes for you too since I know you don’t have any right now.” 

Nicolaj looks down: “What? You mean I can finally take back all my shirts that I know you stole from me?”

Zach slides a cheesy grin across his face: “Yeah, good luck trying to take them all back.”

“You little shit-“ Nicolaj wraps his arms around him and flips him over for a little play fighting.

Their combined cutesy giggles and playful struggles echo throughout the silent room, their relationship dynamics still the same after all these years.

Their playfighting ends when Nicolaj gets a good wrap around of his arms around Zach’s waist, trapping him. They both smoothly turn that into cuddling: “Sooooo tv?” The flustered Dane asks.

Zach reaches for his phone and uses the remote app he has to turn his tv on: “Pick something to watch. Not it.” He tosses his phone on the Dane’s chest.

Nicolaj puts on a cooking show he was watching a few days ago and the two spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms, gossiping about the people at the party and about their daily lives, catching up on everything they could remember since the last time they saw each other.

END.


End file.
